Psi-Fighters O.C.C.:
' ' Psi-Fighters O.C.C. ' ' ''' Bonuses= +5ps/pp/pe/me/ma/spd +4 iq +3 all combat bonuses ISP=me*10 +1d10*10+10 +1d10*10+10/lv MDC= pe*10+ 1d10+100 +1d10+100/lv PPE= pe*2 Psionics= 10+2/lv psi fighter techniques + 20 of choice from any other psi class Regen= 1d10*10/hit/rnd auto OCC Skills= (3) hth of choice including Exclusive(that means 3 complete forms not 1 exclusive and just 2 lesser but 3 full forms including 3 exclusive forms), 10 physical skills of choice +20% where applicable, 4 wp of choice paired and sharp shot where applicable, (All) detection+20%, palming+20%, sleight of hand +20%, prowl +40%, climbing+30%, swimming +30%, intelligence+30%, escape+40%, math(all) +50%, detection(all) +30%, biology/xenology+20%, (2) pilot of choice+20% First aid/paramedic/holistic medicine+20% OCC Related Skills= 6 +2/lv Secondary Skills= 6 +2/lv Money= 1d4*1000 credits, 1d4*1000 trade items/gems, 1d4*1000 bmi Standard Equipment= (2) suits of armor of choice (1magical & non magical) (1) backpack, (1) battle harness/ w40pouches, (1) utility belt/ w 40pouches, (10knapsack, (1) indestructible exhibition costume, (1)1 Dwarven made <+5p/s/int> weapon for each Wp, (2) specially made indestructible psi weapons of choice<85 all powers channeled thru them and turned into a tattoo on the forearm>, (20) smoke and flash pellets<20ftr>, (4) sets of clothes ''Psi-fighter techniques= '' '''Psi sword= <15 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular sword Laser sword= <25 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular sword Ice sword= < 25 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular sword Sonic sword= < 25 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular sword Lightning sword= <25 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular sword Plasma sword= < 25 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular sword Ultimate sword= <100 > 1/h 2hr/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular sword Psi weapon= <20 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular weapon Laser weapon= <30 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular weapon Ice weapon= < 30 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular weapon Sonic weapon= < 30 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular weapon Lightning weapon= < 30 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular weapon Plasma weapon= < 30 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular weapon Ultimate weapon= <200 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular weapon Psi dagger= < 5> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular dagger Laser dagger= <15>3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular dagger Ice dagger= <15> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular dagger Sonic dagger= <15> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular dagger Lightning dagger= <15> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular dagger Plasma dagger= < 15> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular dagger Ultimate dagger= <85> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular dagger Psi stars= <5> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular star Laser Stars= <15> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular star Ice Stars= <15> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular star Sonic Stars= <15> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular star Lightning Stars= <15> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular star Plasma Stars= <15> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular star Ultimate Stars= <85> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular star Rush dog=<1> bite + claw +1d10*10 + 1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int Psi dog= <2 > bite + claw +1d20*20 +1d20*20/lv +5p/s Laser dog= <4 > bite + claw +1d20*20 +1d20*20/lv +5p/s Ice dog= < 4 > bite + claw +1d20*20 +1d20*20/lv +5p/s Sonic dog= <4 > bite + claw +1d20*20 +1d20*20/lv +5p/s Lightning dog= < 4 > bite + claw +1d20*20 +1d20*20/lv +5p/s Plasma dog= <4 > bite + claw +1d20*20 +1d20*20/lv +5p/s Ultimate dog= < 30 > bite + claw +1d20*20 +1d20*20/lv +5p/s Rush bird= <1> bite +claw +1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int Psi bird= < 2 > bite + claw +1d20*20 +1d20*20/lv +5p/s Laser bird= < 4 > bite + claw +1d20*20 +1d20*20/lv +5p/s Ice bird= < 4> bite + claw +1d20*20 +1d20*20/lv +5p/s Sonic bird= < 4 > bite + claw +1d20*20 +1d20*20/lv +5p/s Lightning bird= < 4> bite + claw +1d20*20 +1d20*20/lv +5p/s Plasma bird= <4 > bite + claw +1d20*20 +1d20*20/lv +5p/s Ultimate bird= < 30 > bite + claw +1d20*20 +1d20*20/lv +5p/s ' ' Rush Animal= <1> bite +claw +1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int Psi Animal= < 2 > bite + claw +1d20*20 +1d20*20/lv +5p/s Laser Animal= < 4 > bite + claw +1d20*20 +1d20*20/lv +5p/s Ice Animal= < 4> bite + claw +1d20*20 +1d20*20/lv +5p/s Sonic Animal= < 4 > bite + claw +1d20*20 +1d20*20/lv +5p/s Lightning Animal= < 4> bite + claw +1d20*20 +1d20*20/lv +5p/s Plasma Animal= <4 > bite + claw +1d20*20 +1d20*20/lv +5p/s Ultimate Animal= < 30 > bite + claw +1d20*20 +1d20*20/lv +5p/s Soul reflect= <2 > nat 16-20 roll reflects any ranged attack back to their sender can be used as a second parry Soul scream= < 5 > touch 1/h 1-1d10 +1d10/lv + Soul flame= <5 > touch 1/h 1-1d10 +1d10/lv + Soul spark= <5 > touch 1/h 1-1d10 +1d10/lv + Soul freeze= < 5 > touch 1/h 1-1d10 +1d10/lv + Soul shield= <10> PE*10 +100 +100/lv Shoryuken= <20> 1d10*10/lv +PS + Punch *2 +kb & up 1d20 +20ft/lv +1ft/PS can be used to counter an attack if you have anticipation skill Flash Kick= '''<25> 1d10*10/lv +PS + kick *2 +kb & up 1d20 +20ft/lv +2ft/PS can be used to counter an attack if you have anticipation skill '''Hurricane Kick= <25> '''1d10*10/lv +kick *4 +PS hits 4 times ' '''Mega Hurricane Kick= <100> '''hurricane kick *10 '''Hurricane Grab= <20> '''1d6*90 +kb 20ft + auto KO '''Foxes Blessing= '<300>''' instantly heal self and up to 2 people touched of all damage, Curses, diseases or ailments 'Copy Cat= '<10> opponent saves nat 18 or I have all there abilities stacked on top of my abilities for the duration of the battle '''Dimensional Teleport= <358> teleports self and up to 2 other people touched to any known dimension or place in a dimension known Multi-Image= '<25> creates 4 +4/lv images of fighter when multi-image is active opponents need a natural 18 strike roll to actually hit the real fighter, image is destroyed as soon as it is hit '''Shatter Fist= '<200> shatters any armor, weapon, or object struck unless it is a rune or glyph object '''Sonic boom= <25> 1/h 1-1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv 1-20ftr 4000ft +5s can be used to counter an attack if you have anticipation skill Sonic blitz= <250> sonic boom x10/h Fire ball= <15> 1/h 1-1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv 1-10ftr 4000ft +5s can be used to counter an attack if you have anticipation skill Plasma blitz= <150> fireball x10/h Lightning bolt= <30> 1/h 1-1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv 1-5ftr 4000ft +5s can be used to counter an attack if you have anticipation skill Electric blitz= <300> lightning bolt x10/h Hadouken= <10> 1/h 1-1d4*10 +1d4*10/lv +kd and kb 1ft/dmg point/lv 4000ft +5s can be used to counter an attack if you have anticipation skill Shin-kuu-Hadouken= <50> 1/h hadouken x5power Mega hadouken= <500> shin-kuu hadouken x10 power Optic blast= <25/4acts> 1d4*10 +1d4*10/lv /act held +kb 5ft/dmg pt 4000ft +5s can be used to counter an attack if you have anticipation skill Mega optic blast= <100/4 acts> optic blast x10 power Kikoken= <40> 1-1d20*100 +kd 1/h 20ft +10ftr/lv point blank range Kinetic Charge= <15> wp/armor/20ftr area mdc touched +1d10*10 dmg/act held Royal flush= <150> x10 power kinetic charge Shikomi-Zue= <1> 1/h-f ps +punch/kick +1d10/lv Magnetic shockwave= <125> 5h 5ftpath 6000ft 1d6*30/h +kd & kb 1ft/dmg pt/hit +5s Shockwave= <63> 1-100ftr point blank range kb900ft +1d6*90 Ice blast= <150> 1d10*10/lv or freeze opponent into a 20ft block of ice no act 20act +1d10/act Intelligent sentry ball= <75> 1-6 +6/lv 1d20*50 10ftw beam 6000ft 5a +10p/s/int 500 MDC will attack all people not designated by creator as friendly can only face one direction. Intelligent seeker ball= <50> 1-6 +6/lv 500mdc used vto seek out information and used to scout out areas can link to creator so creator can see thru their eyes totally in tangible Raging Demon= <100> 36hit +6d6+ps dmg per hit can be layered with other techniques, never misses, must be first attack of the round Pack Attack= ''' a technique that summons into existence for 1 attack 4 exact copies of your self to do one attack then vanish ''Oni Ninja techniques= '' '''Art of offense= <5> +5int/attack/initiave -2parry/dodge/roll with punch/fall/impact Art of defense= <5> +5parry/dodge/roll with punch/fall/impact -2int/damage/attack Art of stealth= <5> +25% prowl invisible to electronic and mechanical sensors Face of friend= <20> telepathic illusion of friend or trusted person that allows user to get claose to someone +30% to impersonation/disguise skill, -5save vs psi to block Unnoticed walker= <10/min> +20% to prowl cant be detected by psionics or magic but you lose if you attack some one or something, must have art of stealth and prowl skill to gain Hidden Attack= '<10/att> allows the use of unnoticed walker and attacks at the same time, must have unnoticed walker '''Dragon fist= '<8> PS +punch +1d10*10 +kd &kb 1ft/dmg point, must have art of offense 'Dragon kick= '<8> PS +kick +1d10*10 +kd &kb 2ft/dmg point, art of offense '''Dragon leap fist= <10> PS +dragon fist*2, must have dragon fist Dragon leap kick= <10> PS +dragon kick*2, must have dragon kick Spirit fist= '''<16> dragon fist or just fist attack 5 +5ft/lv, must have dragon leap fist ' '''Spirit kick= '<16> dragon kick or just kick attack 5 +5ft/lv, must have dragon leap kick Energy weapon= <30> 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int, must have spirit fist and art of defense to gain Energy star= <15> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int, must have spirit fist and art of defense to gain Elemental energy weapon= <-10p-/40> energy weapon that can hurt anybody or anyone and bypasses any form of natural defense opponent has, must have energy weapon to gain''' ' '''Elemental energy star'= <-10p-/25> '''energy star weapon that can hurt anybody or anyone and bypasses any form of natural defense opponent has, must have energy star to gain ' '''Defense aura'= <-10p-/10> PE+ ME +150 +150/lv aura force field, must have body hardening to gain Body hardening= <-15p-> impervious to magic/psionic/MDC &normal fire/cold or electrical attacks and take ½ dmg from all kinetic attacks +120*100 MDC +1d10*10 punch dmg and +1d20*10 kick dmg ar13 +1/2lvs body is like diamond, must have inner strength to gain Inner strength= <5> 4 +4hrs/lv +6ps/pe/spd +8 to all saving throws +30% vs coma no fear/hunger/thirst/fatigue/pain for duration must have defense art to gain Wind walker= <5> 4 +4hr/lv walk 1 inch- 1 foot above the ground and will not trigger any traps or sensors that are on the ground or motion sensitive Vital strike= '''<5> can be a layered attack does no damage and bypasses armor effects are: blind(-10 combat), mute(-1combat and no verbal spells), deafen(-2 combat), pain(-3 combat), convulsions(-4 combat), &paralysis(no movement), also can do the skill of= Release: The attacker manipulates the victim's pressure points in such a way that the victim either vomits or defecates ( this is a real-life ability BTW ). This attack requires a natural Strike roll of 14 or better. The attacker chooses the effect. If the attack is successful, the victim loses initiative, and 1D6 melee actions, must have art of offense and art of defense to gain Elemental vital strike= <-15p-/+10> vital strike that can hurt anybody or anyone and bypasses any form of natural defense opponent has, must have vital strike to gain '''Shatter fist= <50> completely shatters any object struck that is not a rune or glyph item can be layered, must have spirit fist or spirit kick to gain Vanishing act= <15> illusionary light flash and smoke cloud covers user then they disappear for 10acts +15%prowl skill must roll natural 17 or opponents cant see you for 14actions if save is made still -4combat bonuses and -10 int 4 rounds, must have unnoticed walker to gain Death strike= bypasses armor, never misses auto natural 20 strike 80% instant kill shot or 1d20*2000 +total paralysis 1d20*20 min +-1/2 all combat bonuses & speed 1d20*20 minutes more, user is in a coma for 24hrs then -½ combat bonuses and cant use any Oni ninja techs for 12hrs more Foxes Blessing= '''<300> instantly heal self and up to 2 people touched of all damage, Curses, diseases or ailments 'Copy Cat= '<10> opponent saves nat 18 or I have all there abilities stacked on top of my aboilities for the duration of the battle needs art of offense to acquire '''Dimensional Teleport= <358> teleports self and up to 2 other people touched to any known dimension or place in a dimension known needs unnoticed walker to acquire 'Multi-Image= '<25> creates 4 +4/lv images of fighter when multi-image is active opponents need a nat 18 strikew roll to actually hit the real fighter, image is destroyed as soon as it is hit needs art of defense to acquire 'Shatter Fist= '<200> shatters any armor, weapon, or object struck unless it is a rune or glyph object needs dragon leap fist and dragon leap kick to acquire 1- 1000 ft range Category:O.C.C. Classes Category:Rifts Category:Palladium